Ghost of Jachin Due
by BlackHowls
Summary: A ghost from the past is found on a remote hidden station. Friend or foe? Only time will tell. - Eventual NxN... maybe.
1. Ghost

**Gundam seed\destiny and all its characters are copyright their respected owners. I'm just having harmless fun.**

* * *

Takes place about a year after Seed Destiny

[ Ghost of Jachin Due ]

By the end of the second war, Captain Murrue Ramius of the renowned _Archangel_ hoped that her troubles were now a thing of the past. Oh, She didn't expect everything would suddenly return to normal, the long road to peace does not work that way. There would always be small annoyances to deal with, people and factions who refuse to let go of their old hatreds either out of pride or terrible misguidance. No matter how hard they tried the world would not change over night.

But in all her life Murrue would never have expected the surprise she would encounter on a routine trip back home to earth. A ghost from the past that she thought was lost forever to the vastness of space.

* * *

It was a space station out in the middle of nowhere. Its location was so obscene that the Zaft patrol came across it by accident. The two patrolling mobile suits discovered that the station was empty as far as they could tell, and sent out a request for an investigation. The closest ship on its long way home to ORB after a diplomatic visit to the Plants, was none other then the famous white ship _Archangel._

An investigations team was sent over from the legged ship – The station wasn't very big and there were very little outer defences. The war may have ended, but it still seemed strange that the Alliance would abandon such a place, so extra precaution was ordered.

The EA in itself was in reform, or at least that was the front they put up. They began to distance themselves from any Blue Cosmos or LOGOS related groups. Their stance to pro coordinator – true or not – caused a lot of infighting amongst the Atlantic territories. Small pockets of resistance still resurfaced from time to time, and the captain of the _Archangel_ was not about to let her guard down any time soon.

Captain Murrue Ramius sat quietly in her office as she went over reports. Her expertise was not needed on the station and instead opted to send her skilled tech and engineering crew in her stead.

A message was patched though to her office from the station from her Chief engineer Kojiro Murdoch. A bad feeling shivered through her, if anything Murdoch would have written his findings in a report like any other.

"Captain we've found something you may want to take a look at."

"Oh, what is it?" It better not be another bloody Mobile Suit. Even if that's the only reason her chief mechanic volunteered for this sortie, she's had enough of them to last a lifetime.

"I think the more appropriate question is, who – is it? Ma'am, you need to see this for yourself."

* * *

The station was cold and lifeless, the air stale but breathable. The lights flickered and dimmed, a sure sign that this place had been abandoned for some time as the solar generator had begun to wear down without proper maintenance. Murrue hurried along, not liking this environment one bit. Even if the EA was in reform it changed nothing of her opinion on them, and so she would like to see what Murdoch's crew had found and get off this station as soon as possible.

She walked along for a good while until she saw a gathering of engineers ahead.

Mwu was there, standing next to Chief Engineer Murdoch as they waited for their captain. Mwu had an unreadable scowl on his face, while Kojiro looked like something spooked him good. That didn't leave Murrue with a good feeling. It took a lot to rattle her two top men.

"We almost missed it, it looked like it was hidden behind the wall in a hurry." Murdoch explained as he and Mwu escorted her to the place in question. She had no idea what to expect now, some kind of weapon perhaps something else all together?

They cleared everyone away, shooing them out until just the three of them and a few tech crew remained on the nearby computers. Now it was just them, and a strange glass tank that was jutting from the back of the room. It was what was inside the tank that had Murrue white as a ghost.

Unmoving in some sort of liquid a person stood, eyes closed in a deep sleep. It was Lieutenant Badgiruel or at least a version of her since Murrue watched her die when she ordered the Lohengrin to fire on the Dominion, ending the woman's life. And if so, then what the heck was in this pod?

"Where the _hell_ did this come from?" Murrue asked as she turned to her chief engineer.

Murdoch shrugged, and then thumbed towards his tech crew. "These guys said most of the data here has been wiped, but sloppily, as if they were trying to get out of here in a hurry."

"Looks like a clone to me." Mwu added as he stood next to his captain and looked into the tank like structure. "But why her of all people?"

"I may not have been her best friend, but even I knew Badgiruel was good at what she did, very good." Murdoch said as he hovered over one of his crew. "Not to mention her family history. Natarle was quickly rising in the ranks to be one of the EA's star players."

Murrue was barely listening as she approached the tank. She placed her hand on the clear glass and looked in. '_Natarle, that can't be you in there.' _the occupant inside was obviously in some sort of suspended animation. _'I'm the one that ended your life, I have to know.'_

"Drain it."

Murdoch blinked at the sudden order. "Captain, are you sure? My guys are still pulling up info on this thing, whoever that is has been asleep for over a year." He asked wondering if this was a good idea.

Mwu was quick to agree. He was no stranger to clones and his gut was telling him that this was a very bad idea. "I'm with Murdoch, we don't know what this thing is capable of."

Murrue's curiosity and a personal need for the truth got the better of her. "I said drain it. Wake her up." She commanded.

"Aye ma'am." Murdoch obeyed hesitantly, and relayed the order to his computer team. They typed away as they hacked through the security systems, and with one final push of a button the liquid within the pod noisily began to drain away.

It finally emptied leaving the sleeping clone inside. Murrue now stepped forward and placed her hand on a switch, pulling it down to release the tanks seals. She backed away as a gust of air was sucked into the pod, beginning a chain reaction with whatever chemicals were inside.

The doppelganger's eyes shot open, coughing up the tanks liquid substance as it took its first breath of air in who knows how long. It looked disoriented at first as its eyes scanned the room and all its occupants. Its steely violet gaze locked with Murrue's own.

It happened within a blink of an eye. The door burst forward as the occupant flew into action. Murrue felt powerful hands gripping her coat, a brief moment as her feet left the ground and then the wind being knocked out of her as the hard steel wall slammed against her back.

"You are not my operator, where is doctor Sheene?" The clone- as Mwu called her- asked, its piercing gaze cutting Murrue to her soul.

Murrue grasped at the iron hard grip holding her up. "There was no one here when we found this place." She gasped. " According to the computers, it's been abandoned for over a year. You've been asleep ever since." Murrue said, and watched as the expression on the clone's face changed as it soaked in this information.

A gun clicked just behind the clone's head. The clone turned to see Mwu right behind her, his finger on the trigger ready to fire. "Put her down, now."

The clone spun quickly, grabbing Mwu's weapon hand and pulled him towards her. In the same movement she brought her left fist up and slammed it into Mwu's extended arm, bending it the wrong way with a horrendous crack. He was then thrown to the ground and left to his injury.

One of the closest techs rushed her from behind after seeing Mwu get taken down. She didn't even turn around and elbowed him right in the face knocking him out cold. She then turned and raised her stolen weapon at Murdoch and the remaining Tech. Both of them raised their hands in surrender, clearly not wanting to engage this thing in a fight.

"STOP!" Murrue shouted as loud as she could, trying to put an end to this before someone was killed.

Everyone in the room froze, including the clone who after realizing they were no longer a threat lowered her weapon.

"We mean no harm, please put the weapon down." Murrue begged as she fixed her collar and slowly took a few steps towards the other woman. She got a good look at it – her – the clone. The resemblance to Natarle was uncanny. She was tall, with short jet-black hair that was slick with whatever was in the tank. The only difference was that this version sported a powerful athletic musculature, toned and lean.

The clone looked to the two men on the ground, and the two men around her, then to the gun in her hand. She then walked over to Mwu and hauled him to his feet. He moaned in pain as his arm dangled at an awkward angle. The clone grabbed it suddenly, ignoring the protest from the man and snapped it back into place. She then handed back the firearm and continued towards the Archangel Captain.

She stopped in front of her, and stared. Piercing violet eyes hard and unreadable, Murrue felt like she was staring at a wild animal, its nature unpredictable.

"I know your face." The clone spoke, sending a shiver down the captain's spine. Even the voice was identical.

Murrue was about to ask how, when she noticed the clone's breathing became labored. Those cold violet eyes blinking as the clone tried to stay focused. It failed however as it passed out and fell to the floor in a heap.

"Get her secured on the Archangel and a med team on her immediately. I want to know what the hell she is." Murrue said almost angrily as she stormed her way back to the docking bay.

* * *

**A/N:** So trying something a bit different. Seed is notorious for clones so I thought 'why not!' I plan to do this in shortish(sometimes long) one shots skipping ahead in time as there's not much going on in the background.

Kookith is yanking the leash around my neck so eventual NxN … maybe… *hides from Kookith*

This also takes place a about a year or two after destiny, in case anyone was wondering why a Zaft patrol would contact the 'Archie'

Also, Murdoch got to tag along because I like Murdoch and we hardly see anything about him. Yaaay Murdoch!


	2. Lucky' Thirteen

**Gundam seed\destiny and all its characters are copyright their respected owners. I'm just having harmless fun.**

* * *

['lucky' thirteen]

"How's your arm?" Murrue asked as Mwu made his way out the med-lab. After transporting both the tank and its occupant to the _Archangel_ Captain Ramius had been waiting impatiently for the medical team to finish with their overall examination. There was no way this could be her old second in command, Murrue was there when the Dominion shattered into nothing. The chance of anyone or anything surviving that explosion was next to zero. The mystery of this newcomer was killing her, she had practically walked a hole in the floor as she paced back and forth waiting for the results.

Mwu rubbed his arm which was now in a sling. "I'll live." It hadn't been broken thankfully, today's medical treatments would have him up and running in no time. Murrue had apologized for not listening shortly after the whole ordeal. He told her not to worry. "The only thing injured is my pride."

The chief medical doctor finally appeared after what, to Murrue, seemed like forever. "Ma'am." He greeted his captain formally as he prepared his notes.

"So, what exactly are we dealing with in there?" Murrue asked the ship doctor who at the moment looked both excited and also quite flustered over his findings.

"Ma'am I ran a crosscheck with data we had stored in our medical files. There's no denying it, they matched ninety-nine percent with the original Badgiruel."

The shipboard doctor flipped though his charts as he brought them both inside to look at his patient. She was currently sedated for safety and constrained to the medical bed for security. Even in this state the doppelganger before them was impressive. Murrue's fingers unconsciously went to her collar as she remembered the power behind the hands that gripped her throat.

She sighed. "Then it looks like it's definitely a clone then."

Mwu placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's no extended I can tell you that, the doc found no sign of implants of any kind or any chemical agents in her blood." Mwu said as he took his place by her side. He was no stranger to clones, but this looked more like a full-blown super-soldier.

Murrue stared down at the being on the bed. "How is that possible? I mean, she easily took out a room of us before collapsing."

"Ma'am to tell you the truth I have no idea and frankly I don't have the tools to figure it out. Everything is off the charts I've never seen anything like it. But look…" The doctor placed his hand on the clone's chin and turned her head slightly, revealing a tattooed bar-code located just behind her jaw. "I have a suspicion that is a computer code, it may contain clues to what she is."

Mwu took a closer look even if it was pointless. Even with the extended he had worked while under the name Neo Roanoke, he had never seen anything quite like this. "Well, until our tech can decode it along with that tank she was in, it's not much use to us now."

"Any reason as to why she fainted in the first place?" Murrue asked, still wonder how the clone could manage to clear the room then suddenly collapse.

The doctor shrugged. "You said she had been asleep for over a year, it could simply be exhaustion or some sort of after effect of being in suspended animation for so long. But even so, that creature on the table is physically beyond anyone on this ship right now."

Murrue did not exactly like how the doctor used the term _creature_. Whoever or whatever was unconscious in front of them, clone or not, was a human being. It had talked to her, _recognized_ her, and even showed restraint and reason. Murrue would treat whoever this was with respect unless she had a reason not to.

Murrue sighed as their findings, as vague as they were, slowly fit into place. "Are you telling me the Blue Cosmos were so desperate that they ended up creating their own coordinator?"

The doctor looked down to the patient on the table, to his charts, then back to his captain.

"No ma'am, this is a coordinator-killer."

* * *

Arnold Neumann wasn't one to let things get to him. Over the course of the first war he had lost friends and loved ones just as all other soldiers do. Neumann had mourned he had grieved, and he had suffered with the rest of them. Arnold Neumann had moved on.

He doesn't know what had shaken him more. The sight during the first war as the love of his life was taken from this world right before his eyes. Or when a ghost from the past wearing her face was escorted right in front of him by a dozen armed guards.

Arnold gripped the edges of his desk, the material creaking under his grip and his knuckles white with strain. He was shaking; sweat dripping from every pore as he tried to understand what he just saw out in the hall. Friends and loved ones come and go, people die that was the harsh reality of life. Arnold was pretty sure they usually don't come back.

"That wasn't her!" He said shakily though clenched teeth. "That couldn't be her!"

He let go of his desk and began to pace back and forth. He was angry, angry at that thing that walked right by him, angry at the thing that had the gall to look him in the eye. He was fuming that some impostor had the stones to wear her face and try to pass it off as the real thing.

_'I watched you die. How is it that I just saw you walk right past me! That wasn't you right? Please tell me that wasn't you!'_

He had to do something about it. The idea came to him in his haze and he reached for his pistol. Arnold's mind was made up, his fury made it up for him. That thing he saw, that fraud had to die, he had to destroy it, he had to make sure that thing…

_'What am I doing!'_

Arnold realized he had reached his door, but his body came to its senses before his brain did. He turned on the spot and put his back to the door as he broke into a cold sweat. His legs gave out shakily as he slid down to the floor. Arnold let his head drop down into his hands as he choked back emotions he thought had been buried away forever.

_'Natarle… please tell me I imagined that – I've gone crazy and imagined that. This is all a dream and I'm going to wake up and laugh this off. Please…'_

He suddenly began to feel nauseous.

_'This isn't a very pleasant dream if so. _

_Natarle…_

_Please tell me this is a nightmare.'_

* * *

The captain of the _Archangel _descended down to the bowls of her ship. She rarely had to visit the brig, luckily she had never had to take on too many prisoners or lock any unruly crew away down here. There was that one Zaft boy, but he surrendered on his own and shown no sign of trouble. Still, she disliked this area of her ship but understood its necessity.

Murrue approached the sole occupied cell, the two guards standing watch nodded to their captain as she dismissed them. She pulled up a nearby chair, sitting down and looking though the thick bars of the cell at the silent occupant inside.

Hard violet eyes looked back at the _Archangel_ captain, the clone sitting on the small bunk, back straight and hands on her knees. The med team had stripped her of the strange suit that she wore inside the tank, and now sported standard issue shirt and pants. At first glance she looked more like a statue then a living breathing person.

Murrue waited to see if the clone would initiate the conversation, but she was given only an emotionless glare. She took in a breath as she prepared her line of questions mentally.

"So, doing well?" Murrue broke the ice.

"I am functioning optimally ma'am"

The captain shifted in her seat. The robotic answer from the clone telling her she would probably have a headache by the end of this talk. She decided to skip ahead and get down to business.

"Do you have a name? Something I can call you by?"

"I was never named, but I am number thirteen if that will suffice." The clone replied, her gaze never changing.

Murrue sighed, not liking the idea of calling the woman in front of her by a number, but this person's name wasn't what she really wanted to know right now.

"The first thing you said to me when I woke you," Murrue continued. "You said you knew my face? How is that possible when clearly we have never met before."

The clone shifted, almost uncomfortably. "I have been instructed on your identity, it is only natural I would recognize you, but…"

"But that's not what you meant, was it?" Murrue finished for her.

"No." The clone lowered her gaze for a moment, eyes narrowing as she thought. "I know you… I know this ship. I don't know how. I just do."

"I see. Is it possible that you inherited memories from your original?"

The clone sat for a moment in silence, thinking. "There was only training and the tank. The tank fed information, details and combat strategy. Nothing about genetics or my original." The clone said coldly. "I am a soldier nothing more."

Murrue frowned, not liking how this solider-mentality was obviously drilled into the person sitting in front of her. "I see. So tell me then, you mentioned you were instructed on my identity, may I ask why?" She asked even if she had a good idea of the answer already, considering this clone resembled her former XO.

The clone raised her head just a little, looking the captain right in the eye. Murrue couldn't help but shiver. Those eyes were so cold; there was almost no emotion – if any at all, behind those violet orbs.

"Ramius Murrue: Current commander of the warship Archangel. You are a top priority target, second in fact, of many I was instructed to terminate along with the ship itself."

Murrue figured as much, but to actually hear it come from the clone in front of her still had an effect. The Earth Alliance, no - blue cosmos… to think them becoming so desperate in their hate that they'd actually make there own version of a coordinator just for this ship, and create it from someone who served on it honorably, it sickened her.

"May I ask who is above me?" Murrue's curiosity peaked.

"Yamato, Kira."

Murrue leaned back and crossed her arms as she took in this information. Kira was an obvious target, that boy had made a lot of enemies when he was pushed into the cockpit of the Strike Gundam. But the fact that she mentioned her name had Murrue confused. If she was indeed a top priority target, why did the clone not kill her when she first awoke?

Murrue uncrossed her arms and looked the clone right in the eye. "Why are you giving me this information so easily? You realize telling me this, I have no choice but to continue detaining you."

The clone tilted her head slightly as it regarded the captain. "Only natural. But I give my word, you and this ship are in no danger."

Murrue blinked at that statement. "And why is that?"

"It is clear I have been abandoned, that could only mean the EA has most likely lost the war. It would serve little purpose to follow through with my programming when there is no one to report back to." The clone continued, her voice unchanging despite the grim secrets she had just revealed. "If it were my intention to fulfill my function I assure you, we would not be having this conversation."

Murrue tried not to make this thing in front of her faze her, but still she tensed uncontrollably. The clone's eyes caught on to Murrue's minuscule movements like a hawk would its prey.

"I apologize I have unnerved you." The clone said as it observed Murrue's sudden unease. "Again I assure you, you will get no more trouble from me. In fact I would like to apologize to two other men whom I attacked. I was disoriented. I was simply defending myself."

"We figured as much. No harm done… well, no permanent harm done anyway." Murrue sighed, hoping Mwu wouldn't take that little stunt the clone pulled on the station too personally. "Does anyone else know about you? You've already proved you are quite capable, it seems odd you would be abandoned like that."

"If my project was indeed terminated ahead of schedule, then I doubt Doctor Sheene and the few other scientists are alive now. You and the few that have seen me are the only ones aware of my existence."

"Doctor Sheene?" Murrue asked. That was the second time that name came up.

"He was…" The clone hesitated, her eyes falling to the floor for a brief moment before looking back to the captain. "He played a large part in my creation."

Murrue straightened then, deciding to finally bite the bullet and ask the major question. "You are obviously aware that you were _created_, can you tell me then what exactly are you? Who are you?"

"As I said, I am number thirteen." The clone said coldly.

Murrue clenched her jaw. This robotic tone was starting to grow annoying. "Thirteen of what?"

"I am the thirteenth attempt at producing a viable clone soldier from the DNA of Commander Natarle Badgiruel." The clone turned her head to the side and continued. "As you can clearly see, I was the successful one."

Thirteenth? There were no other pods at the station that Murrue was aware of, her crew literally ripped down the walls they would have found something. "What happened to the twelve that came before you?"

"Destroyed, recycled perhaps reused to create me. I do not know."

"Well in any case, I refuse to call you by a number." Murrue said, trying to shake off the morbid image of the previous failed clones being dissected. "Did your… operators… did any of them ever refer to you as something other than thirteen?"

"No, ma'am."

Murrue leaned forward, being careful not to cross the security line that outlined the cell. "Nothing at all comes to mind?"

"I do not see the importance of a title such as a name, I am a soldier, nothing more." The clone was now repeating herself.

Murrue didn't want to think of the conditioning these 'operators' put this clone under that she wouldn't see the significance of a name. "Even so, it's simply easier for us to communicate if you had a name, not a number."

The clone thought for a moment as it tried to understand. "Very well, assign a title to me."

Murrue groaned to herself, that wasn't what she meant. "I'm not going to name you like a puppy I just found. Is there none that you would like have?"

The woman behind the bars flinched. Never has anyone asked if there was something she wanted, everything was taken under commands. She never dared ask for anything, it was not how she worked, it was forbidden. This feeling was foreign, almost frightening… but she would obey the only way she knew how. In her head she twisted the captain's words until her offer sounded more like an order.

She began to think of all the names of the doctors and scientists, all of her operators. She began to think of famous ships and weapons. None stood out or seemed to fit, that is until she dug a bit deeper.

The clone frowned as sudden images rushed in her mind like a raging river. Nothing making sense, pictures and feelings and faces she has never seen in her life all muddled and out of order. Finally the river slowed as something was put into place. There was a dark room, other soldiers and people talking loudly and drinking merrily. She was on leave and at a bar somewhere foreign. A man with a strange accent asked her name, the remainder of the night was spent playing a game and trying to see who would be the first to be able to pronounce her first and last properly. No one was able too.

The clone blinked away the onset of a headache, a dull pain behind her eyes as the broken memory resurfaced.

"Nataru." The clone said unexpectedly as she hung on to that sliver of remembrance and the name that was given to her that night. No… not her, someone else. She had never visited far away lands she had never even left the space station. But still, the name seemed to fit. "You may call me Nataru."

Murrue's face showed nothing but a surprised smile. She knew that name because she was there that night as well. "That I can accept."

* * *

**A/N:** More intro on the clone, a bit of Arnie too!(because Kookith will probably strangle me if I didn't have write him soon D:) Again these will be either short or long one shot chapters as the Archangel makes its way to earth, nothing really going on in the background, and I want to focus on the characters anyway.

Nataru – is the Japanese pronunciation of Natarle, and I wanted to differentiate the two because the clone isn't her, really, just part of her. So I just made up that whole part so it makes a bit of sense.


	3. Trust

**Gundam seed\destiny and all its characters are copyright their respected owners. I'm just having harmless fun.  


* * *

**  
[trust]

Murrue sat at her desk, the pen in her hand tapping softly against the hard surface. Mwu stood off to the corner, leaning casually against a cabinet as he thought over everything she just told him about the clone.

"Sounds scary. Did she really say it like that?" Mwu asked. "Then again, Natarle was kind of scary to begin with."

"The crazy part is she wasn't trying to sound threatening. She was just being truthful." Murrue put her pen down and let her head fall into her hands. "I should have listened to you. I guess I was hoping Natarle really survived somehow… What was I thinking?" She was thinking that another friend had walked back into her life, only to get a lifeless automaton instead.

Mwu may not have said anything, but he understood "It's a little late to worry about it now. But I have to ask, what are you going to do with our new guest?" He asked, and watched as her head slunk down to the desk, burying her face into her arms.

Murrue let out a muffled groan, she hadn't thought that far ahead. "I guess just keep an eye on her for now, hand her over to the higher ups when we reach Orb I'm sure Simmons would have a field day with her. She doesn't seem to be in a hurry to go back to the EA."

Mwu shrugged. "She said so herself that she was abandoned, or it could be all a ruse to infiltrate Orb and take down the its leaders for all we know."

Murrue bolted upright as Mwu's words hit hard. The clone was obviously over-trained and capable, what if this all was one big deception to get closer to her targets? Murrue shook her head. "No, even she understands she's been out for a year she wouldn't know what's going on to attempt something like that. Besides…"

She sat back in her chair, recalling the way the clone had stared right through her. "She remembered me Mwu, I could see it in her eyes. I…"

Murrue was interrupted as the _Archangel's_ red alert sounded out. Both of them reacted instantly and bolted though the door. Mwu making his way down to the docking bay while Murrue made her way to the bridge.

* * *

They came out of nowhere, one of those aforementioned pockets of resistance. This one was made up of both mobile armors and mobile suits. Modified EAF daggers and other heavy ordinance carrying machines. They were no match for the _Archangel_ however, with Mwu and the Akatsuki defending along with the _Archangel's_ small contingent of Murasames they were able to ward off the attackers. But in the chaos of the surprise attack they not only lost one of their pilots, but the station that housed the clone was destroyed along with all its hidden secrets.

Nataru sat unmoving with her head resting against the back wall, eyes closed. She could hear the Captain coming before the woman was anywhere near the entrance to the brig. Keen ears picking up the fast pace of footsteps fueled by anger as Captain Ramius stormed her way though her own men like a woman possessed. Nataru simply waited not fazed in the least. She was no stranger to this, having been berated repeatedly by her handlers while on the station for various reasons, some times physically.

Murrue was so furious she nearly knocked over one of the guards as she made her way back down to the cell. She didn't care about protocol right now, as she walked right over the security line and even went so far as to grip the bars of the cell angrily.

"I thought you said no one else knew of you…" Murrue growled, quite upset over the loss of one of her soldiers and the fact this thing in front of her lied.

"I did." The clone stated not showing any response to the raging woman in front of her.

The calm indifferent nature of the clone was only pouring gas on Murrue's fire. "Then tell me why a group of Alliance mobile suits just attacked us and destroyed the station in the process?"

Finally, Nataru lowered her head and looked to Captain Ramius. "Who's to say that was their target? Your ship is very large and very white. The chances of them detecting you are quite high. They could have been following you from wherever you had come from in the first place and most likely believed the station belonged to you."

Murrue exhaled as she listened, this clone was making very good sense. _Just like Natarle to look past the obvious, and just like me to completely miss it._

"Permission to make an enquiry Captain."

Murrue rolled her eyes at this clones formality. It wasn't far from Natarle's way of speaking while on duty, but then at least Natarle knew she wouldn't be punished for simply asking a question. "Go ahead."

"Your forces were obviously victorious, was salvage recovered?"

Murrue looked at her strangely wondering what she could be leading to. "We've pulled on board a damaged Dagger along with the remains of one of our own Murasames that lost its pilot. Why do you ask?"

"You have no reason to trust me, but I am trained in mobile suit combat amongst many other things." Nataru blinked, waiting for the Captain's response.

"Let me guess, you want me to give the order to repair that mobile suit and allow you to pilot it." Murrue said with a raised brow.

"You just admitted to being down one man, and Kira Yamato is obviously not onboard. Leaving commander LaFlaga and whoever is left. If a signal got out that your ship has been spotted off course, then I would be a valuable addition to your defenses."

Murrue backed away from the bars. The clone made a very good proposition but she just couldn't make that decision right now. As much as she would wish that the being sitting in front of her were somehow Natarle she knew it impossible. That woman was dead and gone, what was left now was just a byproduct of someone's insanity.

Captain Ramius returned the glare the clone was giving her, then without a word turned and left. A good ten minutes went by before another set of footsteps drew closer. Nataru knew they were not of the Captain, these were slower and heavier, the time between each step much greater then the woman that was here before. It was clearly the gait of a male.

A tall blond haired man slowly made his way into the brig. He didn't look like he was coming down here for any particular reason, and even took his time as he passed by the other empty cells.

Nataru simply watched as he came into view. It was LaFlaga, and he didn't look too upset over nearly having his arm broken in half. He stood straight with his hands joined behind his back as best he could as he looked into the cell. His blue eyes bright even in the gloom of the brig. A silent minute went by as they exchange glances.

"Stand up." He said softly, almost friendly. It wasn't an order but still Nataru obeyed.

She stood and approached the bars knowing full well what he was doing. He looked her over from head to toe, sizing her up. He was taller, not my much but the clone still portrayed a threatening stance even from behind the bars. It didn't seem to bother Mwu as he continued to look into her violet eyes, as if searching for something.

"I don't see it." Mwu broke the silence. He then scratched his head and sighed. " But then, who am I to judge."

Nataru watched him leave, unsure of what to think of this encounter, she then decided to return to her bunk and sat down. She closed her eyes and took up the same position before her odd visit… another headache was forming. This man's visit had caused images and flashes she could not comprehend to dart around her mind, it was annoying.

These people were strange and seemed to look at her like she was someone else. Nataru understood she was a clone of someone from this ship, but that did not make her that person, she was not her original. She pushed aside such confusing thoughts as they were not important, nor did she care for them. She cleared her head and fell into a light meditative state, resting until she was needed.

* * *

The clone had been right about one thing, after they searched the area for anything salvageable the _Archangel_ was back on course to Copernicus city on the moon. A few days of quiet were interrupted when they were blindsided by a larger group of mobile suits with no intention of talking. Just as things began to heat up, Murrue got a call from the hangar bay.

It was Murdoch and he sounded quite troubled. Apparently Nataru somehow escaped from her cell and is now sitting patiently in the cockpit of the rebuilt Dagger unit waiting for permission to launch. Murrue didn't even want to imagine how she managed to get free, but the fact remained that Nataru actually made it to a mobile suit and had every chance in the world to do damage or flee. Instead the clone was essentially waiting for orders from a captain she had no ties to.

"Are you insane?" Mwu screamed from inside his Akatsuki. "I don't even want to know what that thing is capable in the cockpit of a mobile suit!"

"That's exactly why we need her out there." Murrue replied, she knew the risks but she didn't want to waste time arguing. They were outnumbered to begin with and Murrue was in no mood to lose another of her precious crew.

"I meant what she could do to me!" Mwu shouted over the comms, Murrue couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but either way he had a point. Murrue had no idea if this clone would make a run for it or turn on the ship itself. She had to decide.

"Mwu we're being overrun, and you're operating that machine injured! I have no choice."

She wasted no more precious time and patched her voice over the comms to the waiting Dagger unit, and spoke to the clone directly. "Nataru, this is Captain Ramius."

"I copy."

Again the voice was cold and robotic, the captain felt like she was talking to a computer. "You are to remain on the Archangel unless I or commander LaFlaga say otherwise. Provide fire support as you see fit. I don't think I have to tell you what will happen if you show any sign of aggression towards us."

"Understood." Was the extent of the conversation, after that no other words would be spoken from the Dagger until after the battle.

'_A valuable addition to your defenses.' _That would be the understatement of the century.

The mobile suit had been hastily repaired and had launched without its left arm and shield. Despite the damages to the Dagger_,_ Nataru was able to command the machine as if it were a Gundam class. Her aim was outperforming most computer-controlled systems, taking out targets that were well out of range with a simple blaster. Her reaction time when things grew to close was incalculable. She accomplished all of this without leaving the hull of the ship.

When she returned to the_ Archangel_ the mobile suit hanger was in a state of silence. All eyes were on her as she descended from the Dagger and removed her flight suit. She did not understand that they had not seen a performance like that since Kira Yamato first boarded this ship, and now most of the crew would question exactly what type of training this clone had received.

She handed over her helmet to the nearest crewman without a word and began to make her way back to her cell. She was stopped however; Captain Ramius had been waiting for her.

"I think you have earned better accommodations tonight. Its still a long while to Copernicus let me escort you to your quarters."

The clone gave a quick salute to show her thanks, and then looked at her raised hand as if she did something foreign. She never had to salute on the station she rarely even had to speak. Her obedience was mandatory to the extent that she never had to agree to do something, when she was ordered she obeyed that was all that was expected of her.

Murrue smiled at the familiar image before her. It was obvious that this wasn't the typical clone they were dealing with, somewhere deep down was something hiding, and Murrue was determined to find it. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Natarle used to salute in her sleep. You'll get used to it."

* * *

[hours later]

Even if she was now granted her own quarters, Nataru – the near perfect clone of Lieutenant Natarle Badgiruel, found the small enclosure suffocating. It wasn't the size of the room per-say that made her uneasy but rather the isolation. Training on the station there were eyes on her at all times watching and evaluating, and while she did not mind being alone, Nataru found the feeling of privacy strangely unfamiliar.

Not only that, but she wasn't used to free time. There was no free time on the station such a thing did not exist. There was only training and the tank, anything in between was spent learning or perfecting herself. But now, as she sat on her bunk staring blankly at the wall, Nataru found herself at a loss. She had freedom, and had no idea what to do with it.

She thought of doing some private exercises to pass the time, but the room was much too small for anything useful. She managed some pushups and then some pull-ups by way of a pipe in the ceiling that could support her weight, but after a few hours the novelty wore off.

Without orders she felt lost, so she pulled on the low ranking crewman's uniform that was waiting for her on the bunk and decided, for the first time in her life she decided on her own, to go for a walk.

* * *

He hated writing reports, he hated having to deliver them as well and somehow the other crew would sucker him into taking theirs too. Of course the captain's office was on another deck of the ship, so soon it became routine to see Arnold Neumann walking the halls of the _Archangel _holding a box stacked full of papers.

He adjusted the box in his hands as he waited for the lift, watching the deck floors light up one by one as it drew closer. The doors to the lift swished open and Neumann nearly dropped the parcel he was holding. He was not expecting to see her standing there, the love of his life. The woman he watched die in the line of duty, or rather someone who had her face. He wasn't ready for this, not yet.

He had not been avoiding her Arnold just had not worked up the nerve to ask permission to visit the cell yet. He had forgotten the captain had authorized her more freedom, or just assumed she wouldn't be walking around so freely just yet. He didn't expect to bump into her so soon.

"Oh, hello." He said shakily, hoping she had not noticed the sudden nervous energy that coursed through him.

She simply stared back for a few seconds that to him seemed like a lifetime. Those intense violet eyes pierced him to his soul the same way they did years ago. Neumann's heart began to race, and he realized he was holding up the lift. It was now or never, get in or run the other direction.

He swallowed, and took a step forward.

The clone nodded in greeting as she made room for him, but otherwise said nothing else. Neumann hit the button for his deck and took his spot in the lift. Every now and then he would steal a glance at her, taking in every detail of her face secretly hoping something would be different, something would be off. She was exact, a replica.

_Natarle… _He began to sweat. He wasn't ready for this.

"You are the helmsman of this ship, are you not?"

Neumann nearly jumped from his skin, taken off guard by her sudden voice. "Um…" Did she remember him?

"Your name tag on your uniform. Neumann, I was instructed on this name and have studied your maneuvers. You are skilled." She said as if she was giving a routine evaluation.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." He replied politely despite the invisible knife in his heart. She didn't remember him, she simply knew of him.

The lift slowly came to a halt as it reached its first destination. The clone's steely gaze looked to Arnold one last time as she nodded once more then exited the lift without a word.

He waited until the doors closed shut to let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, and then couldn't bring himself to catch it again. The lift continued on as Arnold began to hyperventilate. He slunk to the floor and placed his head between his knees. He prayed the lift would continue on, he wouldn't be able to explain himself should someone see him like this.

He wasn't ready, not yet.

* * *

**AN:** Awww poor Neumann. *gets strangled to death by Kookith*

Also, I wasn't sure if I wanted Nataru in a Mobile suit since Natarle didn't exactly show any signs of having piloting skills, but then why would the military create a super-solider during the age of ZOMG FREEDOM LAZOR SPAM PEW PEW PEW and NOT give her some sort of mobile suit training? lol

Next chapter may take a bit longer since I've had a few more ideas and are now in the process of re-writing the next stuff.

Thanks to everyone who's reading!


	4. All over again

**Gundam seed\destiny and all its characters are copyright their respected owners. I'm just having harmless fun.  


* * *

**

[All over again]

Having the layout of the _Archangel_ ingrained into her from as far back as she could remember, Nataru found herself standing in font the observation window staring out at the stars. The serene picture in front of her eased the tension of boredom somewhat, though she would feel more comfortable if the captain would issue her a task to perform. Nataru doubted that would happen anytime soon, she may have been given freedom to walk around the ship but where she could go was still restricted.

Then there was the man in the lift, the way he looked at her.

Nataru knew she was different and understood that compared to the average crewman she was somewhat frightening. The few that saw her in the halls would thank her for protecting the ship, but their eyes would quickly dart away out of fear for what she was. They did not trust her, and with good reason.

Though the _Archangel__'__s_ helmsman just now, he did not look afraid. He looked… sad. Nataru has never felt sadness, she has had no reason to. She understands fear, the fear of failure and reprimand, even death. Never sadness.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to find you here."

Nataru was pulled from her thoughts as she turned at the sound of LaFlaga's voice. She greeted the blond haired pilot as he took a spot next to the woman and joined her in gazing out into the expanse of space.

She took a sidelong glance at the man who had just joined her. He was the odd one of the ship, he was not afraid of her but he showed no trust either. She could tell, the way he would become tense in her presence or the way he would stare back with unblinking eyes. He was cautious and she respected that.

An awkward silence came over them as they both stared out at the stars. It was Mwu who broke the quiet, unable to take it any longer.

"You put on quite a performance out there, I expected you'd do well but not _that_ well. I don't even want to know what kind of training you have under your belt." Mwu watched for a moment, scratching at his arm that was no longer in a sling. "But I have to ask, why did you defend this ship? You have no ties to us or Orb." Mwu asked as he stood next the stargazing woman.

"I am a soldier. It is what I do."

Mwu frowned, that wasn't an answer, and he was now beginning to understand why Murrue had such a headache after her little talk. "But you're a soldier who was designed to destroy us, this ship in general. Why would you go against that instinct?"

The clone's stone façade finally broke as a confused expression fell over her. "I… it was my duty to protect this ship and its captain."

Mwu chuckled. "Duty huh?"

The clone looked at him like she had said something wrong. "Is that the incorrect term?"

"No, no. Its just that's not the first time I've heard that." He shook his head. "So you only acted out of duty to Murrue, because she's been nice to you?"

The clone squared her shoulders, her gaze still wandering the expanse of space. "It's quite possible she saved my life. Despite its recent destruction that station was deteriorating, I would have eventually died in that pod if you had not found me."

Mwu leaned slightly towards her, a huge grin slowly creeping across his face. "So, you're trying to say you were honor bound to make it up to her?"

Nataru regarded him, wondering why this man was so much different than the others, why he acted so… un-soldier-like. It disturbed her somewhat. "Why do you place so much emphasis on those words? I am merely acting as I was trained to."

He scratched his head, a bit of a loss at how to explain. "To your original- to Natarle- they were the most important words in her life. It was the code she lived by as a career soldier, the basis that her family was built on." Mwu sighed as she shifted his weight. "I thought you were just another monster to come out of the pit that is Blue Cosmos, but after that little stunt you pulled. Well... I just don't know what to think anymore."

"You knew my original well?" The clone's eyes lit up suddenly at the mention of that woman's name, ignoring the monster jab that Mwu threw at her. "Yes, of course you did… you served on this ship with her, you..."

A sudden pain hit her behind her eyes as images began to flash in front of her. Feelings of being exasperated as another man made light of a dangerous situation during wartime. The clone grimaced and placed a hand to her temple.

"Hey, are you alright?" Mwu asked noticing the woman's sudden discomfort.

She shook her head trying make it stop, her hand pressed against the wall for support. "I remember you." She said through a clenched jaw as the pain intensified.

That took Mwu by surprise. He had only known this person in front of him for a few days. "Where do you remember me from?"

"I don't know… I just do." She rubbed at her eyes as the pain persisted. "It hurts."

"Murrue was right… you have her memories don't you? I don't see how that is possible but you do somehow. " Mwu was no geneticist, heck Mwu barely passed the first aid course but even he knew clones usually don't inherit anything from their originals save for DNA.

"Why?"

Mwu shrugged, then placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not really qualified to say, but if its any reassurance I know what you're going through. I was injured, practically dead until they brought me back, nursed me back to health but the bastards hid my identity from me."

The clone listened intently, hoping this distraction of conversation would take her mind away from the pain, or at least help the memories pass. "Who did this?"

"Same ones who made you. They named me Neo Roanoke, put me in command of one of their ships and their extended pilots. It wasn't until I was taken prisoner by the Archangel that I started remembering things."

"Things?" She asked, the pain subsiding somewhat as Mwu told his story.

"My old life, friends I had. It was Murrue that brought all that back to me."

The clone straightened. "The captain, I was instructed that she was cunning and ruthless. Now that I have met her in person I find she is neither. She is kind, too trusting, nothing my instructors told me seems to fit with this woman."

Mwu laughed. "Cunning maybe, but ruthless? Heh, I'll have to tell her that one. Something tells me the EA's opinion of her only comes from looking down the wrong end of the Lohengrin too many times."

Nataru snorted, not liking the distortion of information that was seemingly fed to her since her creation. "She should be more cautious, people can take advantage of her."

"People like you is what you're trying to say, right?"

"I am torn between my own identity, unable to trust my own decisions." Nataru turned her gaze back to black of space. "She would be wise to execute caution around me. I do not know the extent of my programming. It is quite possible I could… turn on you and not even know why."

"You mean like a trigger?" Mwu asked, a tad concerned that the clone was saying these things. He still had his reasons not to trust her, but the possibility that she could be a sleeper just raised this to a whole new level of scary. "But you decided to fight for her anyway, you followed her orders."

The clone stayed quiet, unsure of how to proceed. Her eyes then turned to Mwu's blue ones. "Would she have… the Badgiruel… would she have done the same?"

Mwu could only shrug in response. "Natarle was pretty a pretty serious gal, she didn't like to do anything outside of military protocol. She and the captain didn't get a long most of the time, arguing over orders and whatnot. Eventually Natarle would follow through, for the good of the ship. I think she would have approved of your actions."

The clone exhaled, eyes deep in thought as she came to the realization she had almost no knowledge of her original, at least nothing on the type of person she was. "I should take my leave, thank you for this discussion Commander LaFlaga."

Mwu nodded in return and watched as she turned her gaze from the stars and left.

* * *

"Looks like you were right." Mwu spoke as he caught up with his captain on her way to her office. "She's got memories that's for sure. But they don't belong to her- they hurt her. Even if something was passed down I don't think it's as simple as we think it is."

Murrue's pace slowed just a bit as she took in Mwu's words. "Still, it may be the only reason why we're all still breathing. Even if it's a long shot, I'd like to think whatever part of Natarle that came back with that clone is the what's making her act outside her programming. She had every chance to make a break for it during that battle, but not only did she come back, she attacked and destroyed those loyal to her creators."

"Speaking of programming. I went down to the cell after the battle, the only clue she left was the two guards tied to the bars by their own pants. You still sure this was a good idea?"

Murrue sighed. No she didn't think this was a good idea, it was a bad idea from the moment her curiosity made her open the pod. "Well it's too late now, and if she's actually coming out of her shell I just don't have the heart to put her back in that tank. "

"It's a clone Murrue. No matter what percentages the computer comes up with it's still a clone, she doesn't have Natarle's soul. These memories could simply be a freak occurrence, who knows what those mad scientists twisted into her DNA. She could be part… dinosaur for all we know!"

"Mwu please," She gave him her patent _you're being an idiot _glare "After what you've been through I can understand how you feel." They reached their destination, Murrue opened the door to her office and stopped, looking back to her top pilot. "Don't try to start anything."

Mwu grinned. "The only thing I'm going to start is trying to get your mind off that clone and back on me." He then reached out, a lock of her hair twirling between his fingers.

Murrue smiled at his antics as she took his hand and placed it against her cheek. She then placed a light kiss on his large fingers and backed away. "To your post Commander." She closed the door and left poor Mwu outside.

* * *

"Come" Murrue answered the chime to her office. The door opened with a swish and a tall dark haired man entered. Murrue put her computer into sleep mode and pushed her reports aside as she motioned for him to sit. "I was wondering when you'd come see me."

Arnold Neumann took a seat, looking just like what the proverbial cat dragged in. It was obvious he was hurting. "Captain, I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here."

Murrue sat back in her seat, her fingers interwoven and resting on her desk. She knew about Arnold and Natarle or at least had a suspicion of it. It wasn't painfully obvious, but her former XO was just that much nicer around Neumann that rumors quickly began to spread. "Have you talked to her yet?"

"Briefly, I bumped into her in the lift."

"What do you think?"

He took in a long breath not knowing where to begin. "I don't know, she looks just like her and I don't mean like a twin, she looks _just like her._" Arnold stressed. "There were some differences, she's a bit more… fit."

"Just a bit?" Murrue let out a small laugh. "How are you taking it… seeing her like that?"

Arnold looked up then, his eyes sincere. "Honestly, I haven't slept since we left that station. I close my eyes and I see her, I just want to reach out and hold her, tell her everything will go back to the way it was. That we could go home and get on with our lives, but I know that could never be true."

"Why is that?"

Neumann's shoulders slumped even more then they were already. "She doesn't remember me."

"At all?" Murrue may have been friends with Natarle, but if these two were actually lovers then why wouldn't Nataru have a memory of him?

"Nothing, she looks at me like I'm a stranger." He leaned forward in his seat, his elbows on her desk as he cradled his head. "It's killing me."

Murrue reached over and put a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry Arnold, I have no idea what triggers those memories. It's possible a lot weren't transferred and if so…"

"I know… she may never remember anything about me at all." He let out a long drawn out sigh. "It just bothers me that random crew that never really interacted with her, can bring out memories when I can't."

"I don't know what to say, except telling you not to try to pry anything from her. I don't think I have to tell you that she's still a tad… unpredictable."

Murrue felt horrible now. She knew what it was like to lose someone dear to her, only to have him walk right back into her life. When she thought of it, it was the same predicament, the only difference was Mwu was not a clone and he ended up remembering her on his own. But those eyes when Neo looked at her for the first time, it tore her soul to pieces.

She squeezed his arm and gave him the only advice she could think of. "Well, if this is the case look at it this way. You get to fall in love with her all over again."

Arnold looked up, a sudden light behind his eyes as a flicker of hope was placed in his heart. It was possible, even if it wasn't truly her perhaps he could start all over, get to know her. She didn't exactly have friends, besides the captain and perhaps Mwu. Maybe he could befriend her, and with time maybe she'd remember even the smallest detail about the life she shared with him.

"Thank you Captain." He said as he stood up suddenly with a salute and left her room with a spring in his step.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait, was having pc troubles. Talky talky chapter, next one should have some sort of action. But like I said these are just short one shot-ish chapters focusing on the characters. I hope to pick things up soon.


	5. TKO

**Gundam seed\destiny and all its characters are copyright their respected owners. I'm just having harmless fun.**

**

* * *

**

[TKO]

A few days on course to Copernicus moon city, Nataru had found the trip quite… boring. She mostly stayed in her cabin doing small routines and exercises to pass the time. She tried to avoid the other crew and their questions that caused more headaches than was worth, and only ventured from her room when the small enclosure became overwhelming.

One man, the helmsman would bump into her more then the others. She did not know if it was on purpose or simply coincidence. The _Archangel _was not that big, so a chance encounter was more then likely eventually. Still, to the clone who's senses were slightly more attuned to a persons body language she could detect when he became anxious around her. He always looked as if he had more to say, but could never bring himself to speak. Despite his obvious curiosity of her, he was the only one that did not try to pry secrets like the others. Unlike Mwu who kept asking about people and places she did not know or the Captain who would talk about her former executive officer.

Nataru became amazed, almost angered at the differences between information that she had been taught over what the Captain had told her. The fact that the crew of this ship would repeat her words and give similar stories only solidified her suspicion that she had been lied to. Her operators never mentioned Natarle's sense of duty, integrity, or honor. Her family values that she treasured over all else.

Family.

Nataru had no family. Her mother was the tank, her father the scientists who grew her in it. There was no bonding or love involved, only training. Her next of kin would have been her original, and even then she was not her sister, just a copy developing an identity crisis. She even wondered now if the parents of her original even knew of the clone project. what would there reaction be should a the image of their daughter showed up at their door? Hatred? Acceptance perhaps?

Nataru growled. These thoughts were clouding her mind and the headaches that came with them were quickly becoming a nuisance. She got up from her small bunk and approached the small sink in the corner of the room and let the water run cold.

The cool liquid felt refreshing as the clone held herself over the personal sink. She marveled at how such a small luxury could feel like the utmost freedom. Back at the station, there was no time for breaks. She stopped when she was told to stop, she bathed when she was allowed to bathe. Never could she ask, never would she dare. And now Captain Ramius had granted her the privilege of her own cabin, her own privacy… the clone now found the absence of eyes on her unnerving. She couldn't sleep a wink without first imagining cameras and guards keeping watch at all times.

She raised her hand as it began to numb under the cold flow, watching with intent curiosity as the droplets fell.

Her hand.

Was it really hers? It was attached to her, but was she the true owner of what made up the hand? The bones and muscle, the cartilage, arteries and skin.

Her eyes looked past the hand to the reflection in the mirror above the small sink. She stared at the image looking back at her

"Lieutenant Commander Natarle Badgiruel." The clone murmured as fingers still cold from the water touched her skin giving the sensation that those digits belonged to someone else.

"They try to give me a name to match this face. They want me to discover where I come from, what I am, who I am. How can I be anyone when I cannot even lay claim to my own genetics?"

The clone growled as she grew frustrated at the sudden onslaught of questions that now plagued her like a nightmare. She missed the tank. Inside the tank was simple, the instructions and knowledge given to her direct and clear. Nothing about identity and nothing about existential feelings or her place in the world. There was only her duty to the mission.

Her mission. The only thing that gave her purpose even if it was a false one.

Termination of Captain Ramius and Kira Yamato. Ensure the destruction of the Archangel. Eliminate any and all opposition. Guarantee victory for the Earth Alliance Federation at any cost. Now she couldn't even trust that anymore.

They failed, they abandoned her. She wasn't a soldier, just a tool that never made it out of the shop in time.

She stood straight and tall then, staring at the violet gaze reflecting back from the small mirror on the wall. "I am a ghost." She turned away from the mirror and headed for the door.

* * *

"Oh…um… Hello." Neumann stuttered as he entered the mess hall, surprised to see the clone sitting alone at one of the tables. He felt his heart quickening but stood his ground he would not run away. Remembering what Captain Ramius had said, there was still a flicker of a chance she would remember him, and if not, a different chance to start over. Quickly, he grabbed his tray and decided to join her.

"Helmsman Neumann." She nodded as the man set his tray down on the opposite side of the table. "You are one of the few brave enough to sit with me."

"Uh…" He looked around the mess hall, there was only a few other people in here who were currently congregating in the back of the room. Every now and then a head would look over this way, eying the woman sitting alone. "You can't really blame them, Natarle was rather intimidating on a good day. You on the other hand…"

"Is it that obvious that I am… unnatural?"

"I wouldn't say that, but you do look rather… um… capable." The uniform she was wearing did very little to conceal the harsh training she must have went through. The rumor she was the one that nearly broke commander LaFlaga's arm didn't really help matters.

"Was the crew frightened of her? Of the Badgiruel? Some of them look like they would run away from me if it were possible. The first time we met I thought you would do the same."

Neumann couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "I don't think they were scared of her that way, she just had a habit of dumping unwanted chores on those who slacked off. She liked to run a tight ship, it didn't mean she was cruel really, she just liked discipline." Arnold sighed, he hadn't talked about her like this since the day she was taken from him. It actually surprised him how well he was able to keep it together.

A silence passed between them then, something that seemed to become the norm with this clone. He poked at his meal that was quickly cooling, chancing glances to the woman across from him. She looked to be in a state of thought.

"Permission to ask a personal question." She said suddenly, her eyes full of innocent curiosity.

"Of... of course." He stuttered, unused to people asking him things like that.

The clone tilted her head curiously as she spoke. "How well did you know her? Besides the Captain and not many seem to have any knowledge of her besides her strict nature and discipline."

"We were…" Arnold stammered. He did not know how to answer that question. Should he say the truth? Let this clone know how he truly felt about the woman she was made from, let her know how she made him crazy while he waited for their shifts to end? "We were…friends. I knew her from my academy days and that strict regime she followed is why people avoid her. It's a pity really, not many ever got to see her other side."

No, it was too early, not only that but what about her feelings as well? He didn't want to scare her off now thinking he was some sort of stalker hoping to replace his dead girlfriend. He could settle for a new friend for now.

"Her other side? Please explain."

"Uh, well..." Neumann didn't really know what to say or rather how to explain it without revealing too much. "Natarle was just like anyone else in our age group and while she enjoyed to keep to herself, she did like to socialize from time to time. Underneath that military training she was... well... normal."

She shifted in her seat, almost uncomfortably. "I see. My creators never told my why I was made from her. I only assumed it was due to her skill in combat. I was bred for war and nothing else, this... socializing will be difficult."

Neumann smiled then, she wanted to learn how to be normal and he was the only one really willing to talk with her outside of the commanding officers? Maybe there was hope yet. "It's not as hard as you think, the two of us talking right now... that's socializing."

He watched as the clone looked at him strangely, as if realizing he was right. Arnold then noticed he was being rude, she knew his name but he never formally asked for hers. "I'm sorry, I don't know what to call you by." He knew, he was just being polite.

"The Captain refers to me as Nataru, you may do the same."

He hesitated at first but then extended his hand to her in a friendly manner. She stared at it for a moment as if unsure to take it or not. He had never felt a handshake so powerful, and flexed his fingers when she let go to make sure nothing was broken.

"So, what are you doing down here at this hour?" He asked, waving off the pain when he noticed her tray had long since been discarded

Nataru straightened in her seat, flexing her broad shoulders. "I am… restless. I am unused to having free time. Back on the station free time was wasted time, free time was wasted funds. If I wasn't training I was learning, if I wasn't learning I was in the tank being fed information subconsciously. I miss the tank. It was quiet, not so many questions."

"Sorry, but people are naturally curious."

"People see my face and think I am her, the original, the Badgiruel. They call me by her name and apologize afterwards. They try to tell me stories that cause images and flashes behind the eyes and sharp pains in my head."

"You mean memories?" Arnold pushed his luck, hoping he could cause a memory of them together to surface.

She shifted again in her seat. "I don't know what they are. Half the time they make no sense, follow no coherent timeline. They are just… there." She growled lightly. "You will have to excuse me, this free time is unsettling."

"Well, if you want to Mr. Murdoch is always looking for a hand down in docking bay. I'm sure something heavy needs to be moved. If that's not you're cup of tea there's a small rec room with some gym equipment, that might help work off some energy."

"Thank you Neumann. I will look into it." She got up and began to leave, but turned one last time to look at him. "I will also thank you for not prying and allowing me to ask the questions. And thank you for being… brave, to sit with me. I look forward to our next encounter."

Neumann watched until she was out of sight and let out a deep breath. Why did she have to have her face, _her_ face out of the billions in this world. _This isn't fair _he thought. He survived this talk better then the thought he would have, it was getting easier, it still hurt however just not as much.

_At least she__'__s willing to talk with me, that__'__s a start. _He looked down to his tray and his untouched meal, he pushed it aside, his appetite gone.

_Natarle, please. If you__'__re anywhere in there say something._ _You__'__re the one that died, yet I__'__m the one dying inside._

_

* * *

_

She thought she wasn't authorized this far into the bowels of the ship, but now Nataru found herself not only near the hangar, she also found the area where her tank was being held. She slowly made her way towards the large machine, the cold steel and glass that served as her parent as she grew inside.

There were a myriad of wires and computers hooked up to it, trying to decipher how it worked and what secrets it held. Nataru didn't like to see her tank like this, her home, and let her head rest against the glass allowing her eyes to close. The noise of the hangar bay drowned out as she imagined herself peacefully asleep in the safety of the tank. Warm, speaking to her softly, teaching. Like a mothers embrace, or what she would imagine was a mothers embrace.

Her eyes shot open, sounds of cheering and yelling broke her from her reverie. It sounded like men fighting and it stirred a reaction right down to the fibers of her being. She felt tense suddenly, her body instinctively preparing itself for the prospect of battle. She made her way towards the sound and people without even realizing it.

"Lieutena—ah I'm sorry I mean Miss Nataru!" Kojiro Murdoch called out from the side of a makeshift ring. He ran over to her and she noted he was out of breath and covered in sweat. "I was wondering if… well um…"

She looked passed him at the sound of men shouting and cheering just outside a ring of equipment and supply boxes, cloth and protective tarps were lain on the floor as makeshift matting. Two crewmen were grappling with one another while the onlookers urged them on. "Are those men not allies?" Nataru asked the chief mechanic. "Why do they engage in combat?"

"Friendly sparring, but they're so green it hurts. Young guys think they're the cats pajamas right? They throw insults better than punches, it's embarrassing."

The clone watched intently hiding her interest well. The thought of combat sent a chill though her, muscles tensing uncontrollably at the mere idea of action. "What is the purpose of this exercise?"

Murdoch shrugged. "Just blowing off some steam, it's still a long way to ORB and the crew can get a bit restless when there's nothing to do. Hey, I hear your pretty tough and Miss Badgiruel knew a move or two from what I remember. Would you go up there and show em a thing or two?"

Nataru looked at him like he was crazy. Surely this was against protocol, against what the captain wishes. "I would advise against that. I am not simply 'pretty tough' I have been-"

"Yeah yeah we all got the report on ya," He waved off her warning and placed a hand on her shoulder. "look everyone would just love to see you smack some sense into those blowhards up there. It's for fun anyway, no ones really getting hurt whaddya say?"

Nataru thought about it for a moment. "My original, did she engage in these exercises as well?" The only thing she was told of her original was very basic, she was told the lieutenant was skilled in combat and strategy but was never informed as to how far that training went.

"Badgiruel? She would probably jettison us into space if she saw this going on. We all knew though, she was special forces and her father had contacts. I'm sure she could rumble with he best of em."

Nataru thought of this for a moment. Her operators may have hid things from her but then why else would they have chosen that woman for cloning? At any rate, the chief mechanic's offer was too tempting to pass up, the pent up energy that would normally been spent training was reaching a critical point.

Murdoch pushed her towards the edges of the makeshift fighting ring and immediately three jumped in ready to prove their fighting prowess, two young males and a scrappy looking female. It was in fact the young woman who approached her first with a strange determination shining in her eyes.

"I want to fight you." The young woman said as she walked forward brashly. She was short and stocky, scruffy blond hair falling over her eyes, her overalls were smeared with grease and grime from working on the machines in the hangar.

Nataru looked down on her, as the woman was much shorter than the clone Nataru did not have much choice. "That would be unwise."

"Probably, but so was dropping out of college to join the military. So, you gonna fight me or what?" The girl stared back at the clone defiantly waiting for an answer. Nataru looked to the chief mechanic who could only shrug back unsure of what to make of this. The clone then looked back to the smaller woman, she may have been short but she sported broad shoulders, her strength mostly from working with heavy machinery would come from her upper body, but even so she posed no threat to the clone.

"You will be incapable of harming me." Nataru simply said, her composure unchanged by the smaller woman's drive to fight. She wasn't trying to boast, just telling the truth.

"No doubt, but I want to make a request." The young woman then stepped forward and got right up in Nataru's face. "I got a beef with the old lieutenant, she had me cleaning the latrines when she caught me snoozing back to Alaska. Now I got no beef with you, that's why I'm asking, just gimme one free punch and I can imagine I got a chance to get revenge, y'know, just make me feel better about the whole thing."

Nataru tilted her head thinking as the woman in front of her stared up at her. Nataru blinked, then responded. "Your request is acceptable."

Next to her Murdoch flinched, unsure if this was a good idea or not. "You sure? She can hit pretty hard."

Nataru answered for him by removing her uniform jacket and, to the sudden cheering of the onlookers, stepped into the ring. The smaller woman followed suite trying to ignore the incredibly lithe physique the clone sported under that simple white top. Nataru took her spot in the middle, and waited patiently.

"I appreciate this, I really do." Said the scrappy woman as she prepared herself, even going so far as to crack her knuckles before forming a fist. She took a stance and then reared back for the punch.

"Wait!" The clone suddenly shouted, the woman paused mid punch and watched as Nataru pointed to a spot on her jaw. "Here. You will have the highest chance of rendering me unconscious."

"Uh, okay thanks..." The young woman was taken aback at the sudden tip, but reared back again anyway and then swung with all her might.

It was a tremendous punch right on the sweet spot of the jaw. The room went quiet as the clone stood there, head only slightly tilted to the side but unaffected in the least. Her head turned back to the young woman, violet eyes hard and clear staring back. "Would you like to try again?"

The young woman's eyes widened, she raised her hands in surrender. "No, I'm done, good luck boys." and backed out of the ring. The other two men were now looking at each other, wondering if this was such a good idea but the crowd urging them on made them believe they were invincible.

The first man charged fast, fists up and ready to do some damage. He threw his punch high and straight for the same spot on the jaw. Maybe he was hoping a second hit would work, or maybe he just thought he was stronger but either way Nataru was simply too fast for him. She sidestepped easily, grabbing his collar as he sailed past her and pulled him into a choke-hold. He tried his hardest to break free, trying to pull her over him and using his legs to knock her over but she stood fast.

"Will you submit?" She asked calmly to the man struggling in her grasp. He gurgled something incomprehensible and tried his hardest to pry her arms from around his neck, she was so – so strong and all he was capable of was concentrate on his breathing..

"If this were a true combat situation I would have broken your neck already, if your attacker is willing to show mercy it is best to cooperate." She made her point by squeezing her arms slightly more around his neck.

The young man tapped her on the arm, she accepted his submission and let go. Before the man could even leave the ring the other one waiting took his chance and charged at her at full speed. Nataru turned just in time as he swung his arm at her, she ducked under it and quickly backed away to the other side of the ring.

This one was bigger than the first. Both fists up, his body loose and moving like a boxer. Although he had attempted a cheap shot he was now showing caution, Nataru quickly realized he had some skill and took up a similar defensive posture. She watched him as he circled around the ring waiting to strike, and suddenly in a blur of movement he came for her.

She kept her guard up as he swung hard with his right, and tried to jab with his left. She dodged them easily enough just keeping out of reach of his longer arms. She continued to do so, keeping a close eye on his every move. The large man kept up his routine but he could not land a single hit, he started to grow agitated and Nataru took advantage of this.

The young yet large man changed up his tactics. He came at her fast with a flurry of combos, he then feigned with his right hoping to catch her off guard with a powerful left hook. She did not fall for it to his dismay. Instead she dodged it easily, and as the man was still in his movement delivered a lightning fast blow.

Not many saw what had happened, only when he backed away did they realize she had hit him. He looked alright for the most part, he blinked a few times but remained on his feet. Nataru simply watched as he took a few staggering steps backwards until he reached the edge of the ring. His eyes rolled back and he fell into the crowed unconscious.

The onlookers went silent as the now lone woman stood there unchallenged. That is until Murdoch and two others simultaneously jumped into the ring and challenged her all at once. That's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Let me get this straight."

Murrue Ramius spoke from behind her desk, her chin resting on interwoven fingers. "You willingly engaged Nataru – knowing full well that she's a meticulously engineered cloned super-soldier, designed specifically to take down Kira and myself along with the rest of this ship – to a sparring match?"

She stared them down for a moment as a captain should, or at least tried to. Murrue just could not hold her stern face long enough and began to laugh at the sorry looks the three crewmen had in front of her. "What the hell did you think would happen?"

"We… sort of forgot what we were dealing with." Murdoch said from his seat, looking for all the world like a steam roller hit him.

"I can see that." She laughed at the men in front of her, Murdoch and two of this crew now sporting fat lips, black eyes and god knows what other injuries.

"Ma'am I take full responsibility for our reckless actions." Murdoch straightened in his seat as he manned up and faced his captain, though it sounded like something popped in his back. He flinched and huddled back down in the chair.

Murrue waved him off. "Don't worry about it; I'm more upset that you didn't call me down to witness it. Now get out of here and go lick your wounds."

The men shuffled out, slowly, a few moaning in pain but genuinely glad they weren't assigned any duties for this little stunt. It was Nataru's turn now, as she gliding into the Captain's office and sat down quietly.

Murrue studied her in silence for a moment, noting that besides a slight bruise on her chin the clone looked completely fine. "So I see our quiet little community is too boring for you."

"Captain I... lost control. I will accept whatever punishment you have for me." Nataru said as she sat, back straight as an arrow as she waited for her captain's decision.

"Nonsense, I instructed them on what you are, it's their own dumb fault this happened." Murrue said and watched the clone's reaction carefully.

"But... I could have killed someone, all because I crave action like some kind of addict."

"And that's something you can't help yourself with, for now at least. I should have taken that into consideration when I gave you more freedom." Murrue drummed her fingers against her desk as she considered something. "But... its got me thinking."

"Captain?" Nataru asked as Ramius stared at her in silence.

Murrue then sat straighter and smiled at the clone in front of her. "I have a mission for you."

* * *

**A/N** - There I promised some action, thar you go. Some more characters are coming in soon so hopefully i'll get to try out a MS battle instead of simply brawling. And after one more chapter we should be getting out of space as well. And I think i'll just give up on the 'short' chapters.. :P


End file.
